


Order 66's Fail

by Sinvulkt (Wakare)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon-Typical Violence, Even more so when the Son of the Force is Holding It, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), POV Multiple, Some Consider to Be... Unnatural, Sorry Not Sorry, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force Is a Pathway to Many Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakare/pseuds/Sinvulkt
Summary: The Clones areweak, and the Jedi arestrong. With the Force at their side, half of them survive, and Anakin,Vaderis stopped. Imprisoned in the Temple.But after years of War, the Darkness overwhelmseverything. Life is spirraling down.Is it to late to stop it ?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Order 66's Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There !  
> I tried my best to write this, so though it's not... perfect, I hope you'll enjoy it 
> 
> Good reading !

« Begin… Order 66 » Palpatine’s voice said.

As soon as they heard, the clones turned, betraying their Jetii’s. As one could guess, it was a massacre. But not the one Darth Sidious expected.

By then, Anakin had already begun his attack on the Temple. No blade, no _Jedi_ could stop him. The Chancellor had ordered him to conquer the Temple, to kill the Younglings, and he would do it. 

It didn’t matter that he felt crushed, drowning in his overwhelming feelings. It didn’t matter that he was betraying everything he once stood for. He was going to save Padme’s life, and **nothing** , his inner conflict least of all, would stop him.

He marched down the Temple like he marched against the Separatists, killing his fellow Jedi as if they were Droids. The Dark Side made it a little easier, stopping him from recognizing known faces. But it couldn’t - wouldn’t - masked the face of the Younglings.

As he stood before them, as they gathered, frightened, around him, Anakin wondered… Would they be the price for Padme’s life ? Would they be enough ? The Dark Side wanted him to kill them in cold blood, he knew. And the Force… the Force as a whole was silent, mourning but calm. 

He understood, then, that the Force wanted this. Or at least accepted it. He shouldn’t be surprised, really, but it still stung. It hurt to know that the Force, which had been his compagnon all his Life, had abandoned Him, had abandoned the Jedis. But maybe this was the Force’s way to achieve Balance ? He didn’t know… He didn’t care.

His lightsaber hissed and flared to life. Then, using his Fear for Padme’s life, his Anger at the Jedis - and the Force - many, many Betrayals, he prepared to strike.

***

Shaak Ti was following the will of the Force. She knew this, and yet, she couldn’t help but yearn to fight among her pairs, instead of slipping through the Temple as a Thief. She shuddered as another scream reached her ears.

The Force whispered for her to _hurry_ , that there was no _time_ , as it nudged her right or left to evade the Invaders. It had taken her to the Healing Hall, harassing her until she had found and filled a dart with potent sleeping drugs.

She now raced towards an unknown direction, ignoring the foreign cries in her Home, putting all her Trust in the Force as it guided her.

Then, she saw it. A blue lightsaber, raised menacingly over Younglings. And the force howled in her ears _Now, Do it, Do it !_. Years of listening to the Force without questions made her act on instinct. Before she knew what she was doing she had launched the dart at the towering figure, which falled.

The Force finally calmed, and soon, she was covered by Younglings chanting her name. Looking closer at the man she shot down, she saw that it was… Knight Skywalker ? What was he doing there ?

The Younglings more or less explained the situation to her, though it was still unclear as to why Knight Skywalker suddenly tried to Kill them. The most likely call was that he had Fallen, but for something like that to happen… She shuddered. But then, she would never have believed the Temple to one day be a Battleground. And they always _knew_ he was dangerous.

If Knight Skywalker had become a danger, then she couldn’t just let him here. She tried to ask the Force for a course of action, but it said strangely silent. No matter, then, she would have to take it into her own hands. 

Already, she could feel the Jedi winning, repoussing the Ennemis behind the Temple’s Doors and closing it down. The Clones thousands lights were now but a few. 

She urged the Younglings to follow her as she took Skywalker to the Detainment Level. She could hardly let them alone in case some remaining Clones found them. As for Slywalker’s situation... They would have to wait for him to wake up in order to know what transpired, but until then, better to be secure and not have him able to attack them.

***

« Anakin ! » Obi-Wan rushed over to the cell he had been told the latter was imprisoned. There was his former Padawan, pacing like a wild animal in cage, restless eyes flickering non stop between yellow and blue. He checked their Bond once again, but Anakin’s end was tightly shut. How had this happened ?

Everything had been fine as he went to Geonosis, and finally killed Grievous, effectively ending the damn War. Then his Clones attacked and all he got was a warning in the Force before they began to fire at him. Thankfully, he reacted swiftly, and the Force’s warning gave him enough time to figure out an escape route. He then stole a ship and headed for Coruscant, feeling as the Force mourned the loss of Many.

He arrived just in time to see a group of Padawan kill what remained of the Clones forces, recognizing Anakin’s commander, Appo, as a lightsaber went through him.

Soon after he met with Shaak Ti, which explained the situation to him. All Jedis who survived thanks to the Force’s warning were rallying the Temple in masses. As they had no news about the Masters which went to confront Sidious - though they had found an unconscious Mace Windu on the ground - they were waiting for the remaining bit of the Council to arrive.

Then she began to talk about Anakin’s betrayal, and he refused to believe her, asking her to let him see him. Anakin had been tired, sure, but they all were ! Fighting a war did that to peoples. But Falling to the Dark Side ? He couldn’t have, right ?

She agreed, warning him he probably wouldn’t like what he was going to see, and led him to the Lower Levels. And now here he was, staring at his wayward Padawan.

« Anakin. » he repeated, though more calmly. « What are you doing ? » he couldn’t help the utter bafflement that passed through his tone. 

His Padawan stopped, and hard blue steel met his eyes. « Are you there to free me, Master ? » Anakin had cocked his head, studying him.

« Did you try to kill the Younglings ? », he answered

Anakin frowned, then, and - Obi-Wan was surprised it was even possible - his gaze hardened some more. « Their death was necessary. »

Obi-Wan was bewildered. How could he have said that ? The Anakin he knew would never have taken lives so lightly ! Let alone try to kill younglings « Anakin ! Do you hear yourself !? »

A bit of remorse shone into the younger man's eyes before he shook his head, rejecting it. « If you are not with me, then you are my Enemy. »

« Your enemy !? Anakin, I raised you ! » Obi-Wan was beginning to lose his patience, and that alone was enough to say how much his former Padawan behavior shocked him. Just _what_ was he thinking !?

« And how did that turns out, Master ? » It seemed Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one losing his cool. « With me, in a cell, waiting for the ‘oh so benevolent’ Council’s judgment !? »

The mocking voice tapped on his nerves. « You killed Jedis ! Took the side of the Sith ! » He was getting too old for this.

Anakin’s eyes flashed yellow « The Jedi are Traitors ! At least the Sith did something _other_ than overthrow the Government ! »

« Palpatine was the one to create the war, Anakin ! » He tried to calm down, without success « The Council **had** to do something ! »

« Well, the Council was wrong ! » Anakin howled back.

Obi-Wan brinched the end of his nose, exasperated. What happened to the Golden Boy he had taken under his wing ? Where had he gone wrong ? He took a deep breath. First, he had to resolve this situation. Somehow. « You know, Qui Gon _did_ manage to disagree with the Council without going on a kriffing **killing spree** ! »

« Well, then, maybe would it have been better if Qui Gon had been my Master ! »

***  
Anakin paced in his cell. It had been a while since Obi-Wan left. The last words Anakin threw at him had made his Master step back, paling so much Anakin almost worried for his health. But he couldn’t. Not anymore. Only Padme mattered now.

And now, Obi-Wan had left, leaving him alone to ruminate his thoughts. Truthfully, Anakin didn’t regret his words. He had been right, after all : if Master Qui Gon had trained him, he probably wouldn't be so deep in bantashit. 

But he did regret hurting Obi-Wan. The Jedis were Traitors but Obi-Wan hadn’t been there, hadn’t known. He was far too brainwashed by their stupid Code to challenge their Way. Which meant he would never understand what _Anakin_ had to do for Padme.

And he had a _new Master_ , now, with a _new Name_ \- he ignore the Voice in his head telling him the Name was one of the last thing _Masters_ could take : Palpatine was a _Friend_.

He still wasn’t used to them, though, and had a hard way remembering Obi-Wan wasn’t his Master anymore - he had become a Knight but they hadn’t broken the training Bond, preferring to stay aware of the other. The Bond he hadn’t broke even now, but simply closed off. Palpatine would have called it _weakness_.

But Anakin couldn’t help it. And Obi-Wan was sure to break the Bond himself anyway, once he would learn what Anakin had done. In front of who he had knelt, betraying his Brother. Really, he was surprised Obi-Wan didn't cut the connection already, when he learned Anakin slaughters their brethren.

Anakin made another attempt to reach the Force, but it still refused to answer. He felt it an instant earlier, but he had been so _angry_ then, so maybe he had just mistaken ?

Anyway, he would have to wait. However the cell worked, it efficiently cut him from the Force. He continued to pace, worried. How much time did Padme still have ?

*** 

Obi-Wan was walking decidedly towards the Hall of Healing, trying to put as much distance as he could between the Detention Level and the _stranger_ lying there, and himself.

Soon enough, he arrived at Mace Windu’s bed, where what remained of the Council was already assembled.

« Obi-Wan. » they greeted. « We were waiting for you. »

He nodded in acknowledgement. There was much to be done, and a Sith Lord to deal with.

« Now that we are all here at last, I suggest three of us accompany Master Yoda to fight Darth Sidious », Master Mundi said.

« Cautious, we must be » Yoda looked in Windu’s direction « Already four of us, defeated he has »

The latter proceeded to tell them all that had transpired, from Anakin telling him Palpatine was the Sith Lord to him betraying Windu and cutting off his hand - and what had he been _thinking_ !? Couldn’t he just have _listen_ for once in his life, and stayed at the Temple when the Council ordered him too ? But obeying had never been his apprentice forte.

« It is settled, then » Shaak Ti said. « Yoda, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan and myself will go confront the Sith Lord. Master Windu and the remaining Masters are in charge of the Temple until our return. » _if we return_ , Obi-Wan thought. And by the look on the other's faces, he wasn’t the only one.

He gave a worried glance to Plo Koon. They had had to massacre the Clones to survive. He knew the Master _attachment_ to his troops, and even if he couldn’t have killed them by his own hand, another Jedi must have by now.

Kriff, did this mean Cody was… ? Obi-Wan stopped his thoughts, letting the sense of loss go in the Force. He couldn’t focus on it right now. Couldn’t let himself fall to pieces, when he still had so much to do. Later, he told himself. Later, they would have time to heal and mourn… But for now they had to _fight_.

***

Ashoka was running, Rex by her side. What had happened to the Clones ? Was this some kind of malfunction like what had happened to Tup ? But no… it didn’t seem like a malfunction. 

They hadn’t had time to discuss much, Rex and her, what with trying to survive and all. Maul had escaped, she knew, but she wasn’t sure she would manage to do much alone.

She put a hand on the Lightsabers her Master gave her. He wanted her back, but she wasn’t sure she could. Not yet.

She reached to their Bond, but it was closed off. He should have been on Coruscant, saving the Chancellor. Had something happened there as well ?

She could feel the Light and Dark gathering itself towards the Core World. If it hadn’t happened already, it would, and soon. They had to get to Coruscant, and fast ! The Force nudged her : it was the right decision.

She signed her intentions to Rex, and went to search for a shuttle, his stable presence behind her.

***

Padme felt tired. No, she felt _exhausted_. Being pregnant and having to hide it wasn’t enough. No, the Senate had to go crazy as well ! First, Palpatine had declared the Jedis Traitors, and then proceeded to transform the Republic into an Empire. And then, said Jedi Traitors had been seen rushing towards his Office, before both disappeared from radars. 

It worried her, the Jedis and the Senate going wild, the Galaxy without leaders. But more than anything, she was worried for her husband, for Anakin. Had he been one of the Jedis in the Chancellor Office ? Was he alive ? Was he dead ? She couldn’t bear the idea. But he had promised to see her tonight, and it was late, and he still wasn’t there…

As if answering to her thought, the bell rang, warning her of someone's arrival. At this hour, it could only be one person. She checked herself one last time, before going to the appartement’s door.

She opened it, and was surprised to reveal not an excited - even horny - Anakin, but a wet, ghostly pale Obi-Wan. It did not bode well.

She ushered him inside, as he let a trail of water behind him, silent. How long had he been standing in the rain to be so soaked ? She offered to let him shower but he refused, saying they had to talk. She should have insisted. He was her friend, and he was going to get sick, staying wet like that. But she needed answers.

So she just gave him a blanket, hoping it would be enough to stop his trembling, and waited for him to explain.

He stayed silent for so long she thought he had fallen asleep eyes open - he sure looked like he needed sleep -, when he whispered « Anakin is a Sith Lord ».

Her mind blanked.

« You mean… Palpatine is a Sith Lord, right ? It sure would explain all this Jedi business you did in the Senate. »

« No - I mean… Yes, him too. But _Anakin_ is a Sith Lord. He joined them ! Bend his knee to Sidious, and called him Master ! »

Obi-Wan was crying. She had never seen the always calm Jedi Master cry, and yet… Was it true, then ? But no. Anakin would never do that. He spent years fighting _for_ the Republic, fighting _against_ the Sith !

But for Obi-Wan to be in this state… How could this have happened !?

« Tells me everything » she asked, in what her Lover liked to call ‘her Queen tone’.

And so he told her. How the Clones had turned on him on Geonosis. How when he came back, it was to find Anakin in a cell. How it was as if a stranger had taken his apprentice place, yellow replacing the blue in his eyes.

How it hadn’t really sunk in, at the moment. How he wanted to mourn for the Clones, for the Jedis, for all the Lives lost in this War, in this Game of the Sith, but couldn’t.

How they went to confront Sidious, eyes still haunted by the Deaths they witnessed. How even with Mace’s warning, they had been taken aback by Sidious speed. How in mere second, Plo Koon had been dead on the floor - he wasn’t really there anyway, Obi-Wan had murmured. Not since the Clones deaths. -, and Shaak Ti mortally injured.

How Sidious had cackled, telling him Anakin was _his_ now. How he had mocked him, the _Perfect Jedi Master_ , unable to save his Master, unable to save his _Apprentice_. Unable to hold promises. Unable to _see_ the other’s lies, as he broke the Code and murdered behind his back. « But I _knew_ , I always _knew_ about you two, Padme » Obi-Wan whispered. « The Marriage was a surprise… the Tusken even more… but I _knew_ Anakin would never be happy following the Code, and so I let him. _I failed him !_ » 

Padme didn’t know what to do to console him, as his tears redoubled. Anakin always said her presence was enough to soothe him, so she just stayed, mind reeling from shock, as she tried to absorb what the older Jedi had said.

After a while, Obi-Wan continued. Told her how, in the end, put in a corner by Yoda and him, Palpatine had run, disappearing into Coruscant. It wasn’t even sure he was still on Planet.

He falled silent, then. She couldn’t blame him. As tired as she was, he seemed far more exhausted. Like the slightest push could achieve to break him.

« I will go see Anakin in the morning », she declared. She didn’t know what her husband had gotten himself into this time, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him dig his tomb, making more decisions he would regret. Even if she had to drag him by the ear for that !

« But - » She cut through Obi-Wan muffled protest. « No but. He is my husband, I’m allowed to see him. » She added, more gently « I might be able to make him see reason. Please, let me try, Obi-Wan. »

The Jedi bowed his head, defeated.

« You can stay and sleep here tonight. You look like you could use some rest. »

Obi-Wan raised his head, looking like he was going to protest again. But she was used to deal with stubborn Jedis.

« There is nothing you can do as you are right now. You’ll need a clear head to deal with everything. And the Temple isn’t going to explode overnight » she hoped, at least. « Yoda is there, right ? So you can take a night off. »

Obi-Wan finally nodded, letting her lead the operations. She made some preparations for the next day, which promised to be rich in events.

When she came back to the living room, Obi-Wan seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled. Maybe one of the two would have their sleeping dose, in the end.

She prepared for the night, thinking of all that might happen the next day, and went to sleep.

***

Anakin was having a visitor. A quite annoying, and probably unallowed, visitor.

« You killed my Master. I hate you ! » a random Padawan was howling at him through the ray shield. He couldn’t remember which Padawan’s he was, truly. And how was he supposed to know ? Guess ? He had killed far too many Master that night to do that.

So he said silent, letting the accusations slip off, infuriating the young Jedi even more.

« You think you are safe, here, in your cage ? » the Padawan seethed. « Just wait ‘till they are done with you. » A devious, and totally un-jedi smile appeared on the young face « They’ll suck you dry of every informations you have on your Master, and then, they’ll _kill_ you ! » The will-be Jedi laughed madly, then. Who had left a recent Orphaned Padawan out of the Hall of Healing !?

That's it. He couldn’t take it anymore. « Revenge is not the Jedi way », he admonished.

« I don’t care. » his visitor answered. « I’d rather not be a Jedi and have you suffer and die than let you Live after what you have done. »

Anakin said nothing. He knew this would happen - though the Padawan should have already been one with the Force along with his _dear_ Master, had everything followed the Plan - when he bowed to Sidious. He had made the choice to sacrifice the Galaxy for Padme’s sake, and he just couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

Let the youngling vent all that he wanted. Palpatine would come for Anakin, he knew. Darth Sidious had spent too much effort in grooming him - _my most beautiful creation_ he had said - to let him rot in some Jedi cell.

And even if Palpatine deemed him a failure - for getting captured - Anakin was _powerful_ now. He _would_ escape, whether the Jedi wanted him to or not.

Likely reading his thoughts on his face - or in his mind, Anakin didn’t know the state of his shields as he was cut from the Force - the Padawan snickered.

« You shouldn't keep your hope up. Your Dark Master ran tail between legs in front of the Jedi Council - » and wasn’t it an interesting bit of information ? Darth Sidious wasn’t all that powerful in the end « - and the Clones are dead ! No one will save you ! »

… Dead ? They couldn’t be, right ? But… it was logical. Without him to help, how could - even Legions of - Clones invade the _sacred_ Jedi Temple ? Palpatine counted on the Dark Side clouding the Force for his surprise attack to work. Obviously, it seemed the Force hadn’t revoked the Jedis yet, and had protected them, Dark Side or not.

It explained why he had felt the Force silent. It hadn’t betrayed the Jedi, just _him_. But he was but a tool, right ? For the Jedi, for the Sith… for the Force. A tool who didn’t do anything right.

It began to slowly sink. The Jedi had massacred the Clones - as what could it have been but a _massacre_ , when the Clones had no choice but to follow the command _kill Jedi or die trying_ ? Rex, Jesse… even Cody ! They were all dead, weren’t they ?

Something must have shown on his face, as the Padawan threw him a smirk. Then, seemingly satisfied, he turned and left.

Anakin thought, then. About the Clones. About Obi-Wan. About Padme. He was cut from the Force but could still hear it’s whispers from time to time. And the Dark Side was still promising him _protection, knowledge, power !_

As Anakin listened, it whispered that other visitors were coming. As such, Anakin wasn’t surprised when he saw Obi-Wan come back, accompanied this time by Padme. Did they think they could change his mind ?

This time his Master didn’t come forward, preferring staying close to the wall, arms crossed. But Padme did come near, palm open on top of the red wall separating them, a sad smile on her face.

He couldn’t help but cringe at the fact that he was the one causing her such distress. But better she be alive and hate him than dead and unable to.

Still, he smiled, eyes blue, and put his palm against hers - as much as he could with the ray shield separating them.

« Why, Anakin ? » she murmured. He looked down, ashamed. 

Was this all they wanted from him ? The reason for his Betrayal ? Anakin wasn’t blind. He _knew_ Palpatine had manipulated him. But, even now, he saw no escape from the Darkness, no other path than the one he had taken. Still, Padme deserved his honesty. 

« To save you », he answered.

She stepped back, paling. « Is it about the Dream again ? » Obi-Wan raised his head, most likely to ask _which dream ?_ , but Padme shut him off, putting all her focus on her husband. « I told you I was fine ! »

He clenched his fists. Why couldn’t she understand !? It wasn’t just some nightmare they could shake off as bad dreams, it was _Visions_ ! And he would do _anything_ to stop them from coming true.

« You are not fine, Padme ! But I can help you. If you let me out... »

She shook her head. « I can’t, Anakin. The Jedi won’t let you go. Not after what you have done. What you have _almost_ done. » And wasn’t it funny ? The Jedis refusing to _let go_ ?

« Then what ? » he said, anger overtaking, yellow flashing. « You’ll let them encage me, judge me, kill me ? Let our Child grow Orphan, as they let you _die_ !? Tell me, Padme, is this what you want ? »

He had hurt her, he knew. She was sickly pale, his Angel, arms protectively around her pregnant belly. How much did he wish he could step out of the cell, and console her ! But he was the one causing her _pain_ ,  
_couldn’t_ approach her.

Obi-Wan took his place instead, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reconfort, as he shot Anakin a glare. He sure _envied_ his Master in that moment, free, clean, _deserving_ of Padme’s Love. 

But Obi-Wan was the _perfect Jedi_ , he would never have married secretly, much less turned to the Dark Side. No, he would have simply _let her go_ , and that, Anakin couldn’t forgive.

Padme shook herself, and plunged her eyes into his. Sad, desperate, _hoping_ eyes. « Anakin, all I want is your love. »

And he would give her. He would give her everything, down to his own soul, if it was still _his_ \- but he had already given it to Palpatine, and knew he wouldn’t get it back. But powerful as it was, it wouldn’t be powerful enough to stop the _Vision_ , he knew.

« Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that. »

His answer didn’t seem to please his Wife « At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this ! ».

But it was too late. The cost had already been paid, there was no coming back. And, even if there were one, he wouldn’t take it if it meant sacrificing Padme’s life.

« I won't lose you the way I lost my mother » he replied. « I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of ! »

He must admit he wasn’t very convincing, behind the ray shield imprisoning him, but if only she could free him, he would show her !

« Anakin, please ! » he heard her plead. « You are going down a path I can't follow ! »

He shook his head, retreating to the end of his cell. She would come around with time. For now, his priority was saving her life.

She scoffed, and turned around. Somehow, he felt _something_ as she did.

« Are you… leaving ? » he asked, unsure.

Padme stopped in her tracks. « Well, what else do you want me to say ? »

As she once again began to go, he felt panic overwhelms him

« No, no ! Padme, wait, I’m sorry, please, don’t leave ! »

She looked at him. « Will you stop your nonsense then ? »

He didn’t need her to be precise to know which _nonsense_ she was talking about. But he couldn’t !

« I can’t Padme, but I promise you, once the Jedi are beaten, everything will be alright ! The Empire would bring peace to the galaxy ! And if you don’t like Palpatine, I could even kill - »

« Enough ! » her words reverberated through the Detention Level. « I don’t know you anymore » she said, softer. She sent him a last sad look.

Then, her face shifted to something hard, determined, and she turned. Obi-Wan a shadow, following her.

« No ! Padme, wait ! » he cried. He had the strange feeling that if he let her go, he would never, _ever_ , see her again.

« Please, Padme ! Please, I can explain ! » he begged. But she didn’t stop.

In his panic he reached for the Force, using all he had to break his prison, to follow her, to catch her before she could disappear. And he almost, _almost_ touched it, sensing it dancing around his fingers, more than he ever did since entering this damn cell.

The lights flickered, and he felt the power gathering. But then, a familiar signature surrounded him, and cut his _fragile_ connexion to the Force.

« Wait ! Padme ! No ! » he cried. But she never looked back, and before he knew it, she was _gone_.

***

Padme almost regretted not having gone back to visit Anakin. _Almost_. But she and Obi-Wan had reached an agreement on one point : going back to see him would be useless before she had given birth, and soothed his fears about her Life.

Another contraction overtook her, breaking her train of thoughts. They were becoming more and more frequent… even though she shouldn't have been due for at least a month, yet.

She swore as pain once again filled her senses. Really, this was the last time she let Anakin impregnate her !

The birth would be soon

*** 

Obi-Wan took baby Luke in his hands, marveling at the pure light he felt radiating from the Youngling.

He glanced at the hospital bed, were Luke’s Mother was holding Leia, fighting to keep her eyes open.

They were losing her, he knew. Though _why_ remained a mystery. From the Healers to the droids, _everyone_ had assured him she was in perfect health, losing her for no apparent reasons.

He had his own doubts, though, and suspected Palpatine to have a hand in that mystery.

« Obi-Wan » Padme murmured. He came closer. « Please… please, don’t... give him up… There is… still… good... in him... » she whispered, using the last bit of her strength.

He clenched her hand. The hand her _husband_ should have held, instead of rotting in some prison cell ! He breathed, calming down. « I won’t », he promised. But the hand was already getting cold, and Leia was crying.

He focused on little Luke, hoping, desperately so, that his and Leia’s Light would be enough to bring back their Father.

***

Anakin didn’t know how long he stayed alone in his cell, with only his thoughts to keep him company. He was oscillating between periods of utter anger where he would try - without success - to tear everything and everyone down, and periods of utter exhaustion, sadness, regret and worry overtaking him. 

Sometimes, he slept. And sometimes, he ate. But really, he couldn’t bother to keep track. Where was Palpatine ? He should have freed him by now.

Sometimes, he wondered, too. About who had been killed. Who was alive. Was Ashoka safe ? He had left her with the best of the 501st, in the hope it would protect her, but like everything with him lately, it had backfired.

And how was Padme ? She shouldn’t be due for some time yet, he knew, but he couldn’t help but worry. He _had_ to get out of here before the Birth !

And then, through the weak whispers of the Force, he felt it. Padme’s life faltering, dimming. His Love _leaving_ him. 

He panicked, then, and the world became a blur.

_They were supposed to have more time ! He was supposed to save her ! He couldn’t, **couldn’t** let this happen !_

The whole cell began to shake, but it wasn’t enough, never _enough_ , he needed more, _more_ power !

Unknown to him, cracks began to appear on the walls as he tried to reach, to _embrace_ the faltering light that was Padme, ignoring all barriers in his way.

He gave it his energy, hoping to stop the dimming, but it just seemed to slip away. Had he been more attentive, he could have seen a dark, hidden link siphoning all the light away. But he was too overwhelmed by fear to notice anything.

And so he just tried, and tried, and _tried_ to keep the flame alive on his own, giving it every spec of energy he still had remaining. But it was a lost fight, and, little by little, the light dimmed.

Soon enough, it was as little as a piece of dust, flickering in and out of existence non-stop, menacing to completely join with the Force at any instant.

Desperate, Anakin gathered as much _power_ as he could from the Force around him, and threw it at the dust-like light. But the flame was gone, now, and the power was just too much for it to absorb. 

It used the energy to reach him, though. To communicate it’s final will, it’s final words. _I Love You_ , Padme’s voice murmured in his head, as he awoke in the fuming vestiges of his cell.

***

Obi-Wan felt the whole building shake. Darkness was rising in the Detainment Level. What was happening !?

He gave the baby to a nanny droid, and ran toward the eye of the storm, knowing his former apprentice was more than likely implicated in it.

When he reached what had been Anakin’s cell, his former Padawan was already surrounded by other Jedis, eyes bright yellow, standing in the middle of the wreckage.

He didn’t seem bothered by the lightsabers pointed at him, and just tilted his head slightly when he saw Obi-Wan, acknowledging his presence.

It was _wrong_ to see Anakin like that. Not only because of the color of his eyes, foreign on the familiar face, but because of the sheer _emptiness_ in them.

Then, the _stranger_ smiled - _that_ couldn’t be _Anakin_ \- and attacked.

One of the Knight fell in one swift swoop, neck broken, before anyone had even registered what happened. The _Sith_ bent and took his lightsaber, grimacing as he felt the hook, but deciding it would do, taking battle stance. 

« Anakin ! Come back to yourself ! » Obi-Wan cried.

The _thing_ focused back on him. « It was _your_ fault ! » it used Anakin's voice to howl back at him.

He jumped, and Obi-Wan almost hadn’t time to take his Soresu’s stance before the fight began.

He tried to reason _it_ , to tell him everything wasn’t lost, the babies were alive and they felt _wonderful_ in the Force, so _stop_ this madness ! But the _creature_ just wouldn’t _listen_. Anakin _never_ listened, Obi-Wan bitterly thought.

The _young Sith_ stopped though, when Obi-Wan shouted at him « It’s useless, Anakin ! Padme is one with the Force ! » Encouraged by this reaction, Obi-Wan continued « There is nothing you can do to bring her back. Give up.»

And for one fleeting moment, he almost believed the _Sith_ was considering his offer to surrender, that some bit of _Anakin_ had survived in this shell.

Only, this was but a false hope. _Once you start down the Dark Path, forever will it dominate your destiny_ Obi-Wan remembered. The _creature_ had seemed thoughtful for sure, but it didn’t seem to have been about the Jedi’s offer.

As the young _Sith_ was now gathering power, yellows eyes reflecting Coruscant’s Moon - a part of the Temple had been destroyed in their fight.

Whatever it was, to use so much of the Dark Side, it mustn’t be good. Obi-Wan tried to come nearer in order to stop _it_ , but just got thrown out once too close.

 _Powerless_ , he watched as a mini Force-tornado began to form around the _creature_. Then, he heard a voice he would never have expected to hear again, much less _here_ , and _now_.

Hope rose in his heart. Maybe, just _maybe_ , _it_ would finally see reason ?

*** 

Ashoka had run, the force howling in her ears _hurry, hurry, hurry_ the whole way. And, as she saw her Master standing at the center of a growing storm, eyes yellow, her first thought was _I’m too late_.

She had felt Padme fading in the Force, had felt Anakin’s _pain_. But she hadn’t been there to support him, and know, she feared there was little to be done. Obi-Wan already seemed defeated, silently watching the scene.

Still, she refused to give up. She had also felt the two newborn lights after all, so _strong_ in the Force, like their Father.

« Master ! » she howled to be heard through the wind. « Padme wouldn’t have wanted this ! _I_ don’t want this ! »

The figure turned toward her, and she almost stepped back at how _strange_ Anakin’s face looked. This was worse than Mortis. But she couldn’t falter, yet.

Having now _not-Anakin_ undivided attention, she continued. « _I_ need you ! _Padme’s_ babies, _your children_ needs you ! » out of breath from her shouting, she paused, waiting to see if her words had reached their target.

*** 

Anakin’s world was a blur, his sense of reality thinned to the extreme. He didn’t care where he was, _who_ he was, as long as it ended. A nice Force Signature, one he vaguely remembered he liked but hated, had given him this idea.

To _end_ everything, make it one with the Force, one with his _Love_.

A familiar voice attired his attention.

"Master ! "

For an instant, his brain blanked out, the rest of the sentence lost to him, as he was unable to recognize the word in his state. It wasn’t right, _he_ wasn’t supposed to be the Master. _But he had been_ , a voice reminded him. 

He remembered _everything_.

"... Ashoka ?" he murmured, eyes wide in astonishment. 

_What had he done ?_

But it was too late. The processus was already enclanched. At any moment now, the power he gathered would implode, destroying any near systems - some part of him snickered at the idea the kriffing war would finally end, and by his own hands. None of the parties, not even Palpatine, but _Anakin_ , would win.

And he didn’t wish for Ashoka’s death, really, but somehow, in some deep part of him, it felt _right_.

Still, he reached through the Force to feel them, _all_ of them - Obi-Wan, Ashoka, and many others rising their heads as they felt his Mind brush against theirs.

He felt the power contract, ready to collapse - his last rebellious act against the Force, as he hoped such destruction was _against_ it’s Will. But maybe it was what _it_ wanted all along. You never knew, with the Force.

His last thought, before the world ripped itself apart was… 

The darkness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> _From then onward, where once stood a Galaxy was but a gaping black hole._


End file.
